Vehicles include safety features for side impacts. A side impact occurs when an impactor, such as another vehicle, a pole or tree, etc., travels into a side of the vehicle, for example, into a door of the vehicle. A frame of the vehicle absorbs some energy from a side impact. The vehicle may have seatbelts including shoulder straps. The shoulder straps are typically arranged over an outboard shoulder of the occupant, thus restricting an occupant's outboard motion toward a side impact. The vehicle may have side curtain airbags that deploy over a window opening during a side impact. The side curtain airbags cushion a head and upper body of the occupant from the window or from the impactor.